Sweet And Clumsy Meets The Excelence Of Execution
by cowgirlsym
Summary: A Kurama One-Shot that I did a little while ago. I own nothing! Enjoy!


When Sweet And Clumsy Meets The Excellence Of Execution (Kurama One-Shot)  
This is a one-shot about our favorite fox demon, Kurama! Its my first Kurama one-shot and I hope I do well, enjoy Hotaru! Oh, this one shot will be set after the actual series.

The sun was shining brightly in the beautiful afternoon sky. A breeze swept past and picked up the firey red hair of an all to familiar man that you had seen around the park before. You tore your eyes away from him just in time to dodge a child who was about to tag you. You then turned to run but instead tripped and fell on your butt instead. You made it a little more dramatic when the little boy tagged you, you laid on your back with your eyes closed causing the kids to gather around you. Just as they got close you jumped and roared in a playful manner causing all the kids to jump and scream before running away. You not far behind but letting them run ahead to make things fair. They laughed and giggled as you stood under the play equipment trying to jump up and tag them. You laughed in a playfully evil manner before running up onto the equipment causing the children to scatter. You were so caught up in the fun that you didn't realize a pair of all too familiar deep green eyes watching you.  
Day soon began to change to night as the sun was setting. One by one the children left. And one by one they each gave you a big hug before leaving. You smiled and waved as the last child left and the street lights came on. You sighed and stretched before walking over and sitting on the swings.  
"My you are good with the children." Came a voice from behind you causing you to jump and fall out of the swing but before you hit the ground you were caught. You opened your silver eyes and looked up to see the firey red head from before looking down at you with a sweet smile, "That was close."  
You pull yourself up to a standing position using the swing chains, "Thank you for catching me." You say with a bow.  
"It was no problem, I didn't mean to scare you." He said bowing in return.  
"My name is, Makoto Shi." You say straightening up from your bow.  
"I know. I heard the kids calling your name as they ran." He said straightening up from his bow as well and chuckled slightly, "My name is Suichi, but please call me Kurama." "Hmmm, that name sounds familiar." You say tilting your head slightly your long white hair following your movement as you thought.  
"I'll give you a hint. He said with a smile, Fox demon."  
Your demon dog ears appear and perk up at the hint, "You mean the legendary bandit? Yoko Kurama?" You say excitedly.  
Kurama chuckles and touches one of your ears, "You may want to hide these."  
Your head turns into his hand slightly, its been a long time since someone last saw and touched your ears, it felt so nice. You then blush and pull back then making your ears disappear again, "I-I'm s-so sorry! It happens when I get exited." You say rubbing the back of your head giggling slightly, "I haven't met many other demons here."  
"The only ones in the human world remain hidden, the only ways to find them is either to feel their demonic presence or to smell them. I'm surprised you didn't smell me." He explained with a smile.  
You grabbed a cherry flavored honey drop and popped it in your mouth, "Eh, I've been avoiding demons since I got here." You say then look up to the sky.  
"They have a tendency of finding me even if I try to avoid them." Kurama said as a cold breeze blew past and caused you to shiver. Kurama having seen you shiver took off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders, "May I walk you home?" He asked with a bow.  
You blushed slightly and smiled, "Thank you." Was all you managed to say as you both began to walk. Your conversation continued as you walked and in what seemed to be a blink of an eye you were home.  
Kurama looked up at your home, "Quite a home you have."  
"Yeah, Koenma helped me get it." You say with a smile and walk up to the front door.  
"Well, I guess... Would it be possible for me to see you again?" Kurama asked from a lower step looking up at you.  
You smile, "You know where to find me almost everyday."  
"That came out a little differently then I meant." A very slight tint of blush on his cheeks, "What I meant to say is, may I take you out to dinner?"  
"Tonight?" You ask now blushing yourself.  
"I was more hoping tomorrow so I don't rush you." He said smiling.  
You pause for but a second as you think, "Tomorrow sounds perfect." You say with a sweet smile.  
"Tomorrow it is. Until then, goodnight." He said before gently kissing your hand and turning to walk away.  
Your mind went blank and you blushed a dark shade of red before realizing his coat was still draped over your shoulders, you took it off your shoulders and when you looked up to say something he was gone. You looked around and sighed looking at his coat and smiled before unlocking your door and walking inside.  
The next morning you woke up thinking that what happened last night was a dream, you got up, got dressed, brushed your hair back into a pony tail leaving two strands to frame you face and got dressed in your school uniform. You walked downstairs and into the kitchen getting some dangos ready for breakfast sucking on a cherry flavored sucker as per the usual until you saw the jacket. You walked over and picked it up with a smile, "So it did happen." You whispered to yourself. You put it back down and finished making dangos and began eating them on your way to school.  
Some time later, the school day was done and you sighed a sigh of relief as you walk down the street a cherry flavored jawbreaker going back and forth between your cheeks as you make your way back home to change. You pass by the park and see the children playing and before you made it even half way passed it your name was shouted by many a child. You stop in your tracks and look at the kids, two came running up to you and grabbed your hands, "Come play with us." They say and begin to pull you toward the park.  
You stop them and kneel in front of them, "I will be back. I just need to get changed." You say with a smile.  
"Then hurry please!" They both say excitedly running back to the others.  
You wave to them as you begin to run home, "I hope that I'll have enough time to get changed." You mutter as you run. In the time of 15 minutes you were in your house, changed and back out of the house, on your way back to the kids. The sound of the city filling your ears and nose but suddenly you stopped smelling something different. Something dark. On instinct you ran in the direction of the smell. It naturally got stronger as you got closer but what worried you is that it was at the park. You stayed hidden as your eyes looked over all of the kids, most you knew, a few others you didn't, problem was that one of them was missing. Bella Shinjiru, she was like a little sister to you, her bright blue eyes, bouncing blonde curls bouncing as she ran around, her mother was there, but she looked confused as well. You ran around and approached her, "Mrs. Shinjiru, is everything ok?" You ask.  
"I can't find Bella! She was playing with her friends one minute and I looked down to grab something I dropped and when I looked up she was gone!" She said in a paniced state her eyes franticly darting around.  
"I haven't seen her either, call the police, I'll keep looking." You said as calmly as you could before running off leaving Mrs. Shinjiru dialing the number. In an instant your nose picked up both the dark scent from before and the all too familiar smell of little Bella. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you, slowly getting closer to the smell. Suddenly the dark smell disappeared and was replaced with roses. You were nearby when it happened so in a couple minutes you came to the scene, little Bella hiding behind a pair of legs dressed in red, a demon seemingly dead on the ground and another one closing in. You look up to see that the legs belonged to none other then Kurama. You darted over and blocked Bella's vision from the scene that was about to unfold.  
Kurama soon slain the other demon in the blink of an eye, "Will you please take Bella away from here so she doesn't see it."  
"What did you tell her for the first one?" You asked glancing back at him.  
"I only knocked that one out." Kurama explained.  
"Oh ok. Bella, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and keep your face burried in my shoulder. Ok?"  
The little girl nodded and closed her eyes tight, reaching her little arms up her fingers grabbing for your shoulder, "Ok."  
You kneel down and pick the girl up and began to run back to the mom. Soon after you were joined by Kurama, "Are you ok?" You ask glancing over to him.  
"I'm alright. Is she ok?" Kurama asked looking at Bella.  
Bella raised her head, "Is it ok to open my eyes, Makoto-neesan?" She asked her eyes still shut tight.  
You nod, "Its ok, Bella-imoto. We're away from the bad men."  
Little Bella opened her bright blue eyes and looked right at Kurama, "I'm ok, Kurama."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Kurama said as you both approached the park. You saw Bella's mom talking to a police officer. You both ran straight to her and the police officer.  
"We found Bella!" You called to her.  
She turned and when she saw Bella her eyes lit up and she ran right to you and took Bella from your arms and held her close crying. Bella held her mom back crying as well.  
You stood beside Kurama smiling.  
Kurama gently took your hand in his, "Lets go."  
You blush slightly, "Ok. Bye Bella. Bye Mrs. Shinjiru." You said waving to them as they waved in return. You walked hand in hand through the city, "Thank you so much for saving Bella. She's like a little sister to me." You say as you both continue to walk.  
"I could see that." Kurama said with a smile, "We're here."  
As the sun began to set you turned to see a beautiful lake view with a picnic set up right beside you. Your eyes light up and your hands go over your mouth, "This is so beautiful." You say taking everything in.  
"I wanted to make it romantic." Kurama said picking up a bowl of cherries.  
"Oooo, cherries! My favorite! How did you know?" You said excitedly taking a step towards him and almost tripping over your own two feet.  
"I could smell it on your breath." Kurama said and chuckled.  
"Oh yeah. I always have a cherry flavored piece of candy." You said taking a cherry from the bowl.  
"My I feed it to you?" Kurama said gently taking the cherry.  
You looked up into his forest green eyes and nodded. Kurama held the cherry as you leaned in slightly and took a bite. The tangy rich flavor flooded your mouth, you closed your eyes soaking in the flavor but then you noticed something. More like felt something. Your eyes slowly opened to see Kurama, kissing you. Your eyes went wide and you blushed a dark shade of red.  
Kurama slowly pulled away then blushed as well, "I'm s-so sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
He then turned to, what you thought, to walk away and on instinct you reached out and grabbed his arm. But the reaching included leaning and you leaned a little too far causing you to start falling.  
Kurama felt you grab his arm and turned just in time to see and catch you.  
You sighed with relief, "That is the second time you've caught me."  
"Its a little too late for you to catch me though." He replied his eyes on yours.  
"What do you mean?" You asked straightening yourself out then sitting down on the picnic blanket.  
Kurama sat beside you and took your hand in his, "I know that we only met face to face yesterday but, I have to confess, I've had a bit of a crush on you since I first saw you almost two years ago." He said his eyes never looking away from yours, "And since talking to you, my feelings have grown stronger. I think what I've been going through is what is called 'love at first sight'. Now I understand if you don't feel the same way but, I just wanted you to know." He finished his eyes glowing with a soft sparkle of hope.  
Your jaw over the corse of what he said went from open slightly to a gape and now it has officially hit the floor, you didn't know what to say, your very breath was caught in your throat, you were wide eyed, and dark blush had made its way from the top of your forehead to the bottom of your chin.  
Kurama looked at you concerned, "Are you alright Makoto?" He asked gently placing a hand on your cheek.  
You finally blinked and breathed, "I-I-I'm ok...I just don't know what to say...this was the last thing I expected."  
"I understand." Kurama said taking out a seed and growing a plant nearby. You watched the plant grow and bloom into your favorite flower (you pick), you smiled as he picked one of them and handed it to you, "Makoto Shi, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked holding the hand that held the flower.  
As you looked from the flower to Kurama your smile only got bigger, "Of course I will!" You said with a grin and this time you were the one to kiss him.  
(I hope you enjoy it!)


End file.
